A Fighting Chance
by ArtYume
Summary: [CCSHP xover] [Spoilers] Sakura and co are now 16 and going to Hogwarts. They are to help harry, but all they can give him is a fighting chance, the battle is left to him, will he win? Or will he die in the hands of the Dark
1. Packing

"Sakura" He says, and both smile lovingly at one another. All around Tomoeda, things were returning and people woke up.

Sakura steps back a few steps. "Here I go!"

"Hey! Just wait 'till it turns back to normal." Shaoran shouts to her, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

"I don't want to!" She shouts back and jumps. "I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Card Captor Sakura: The Second Movie 

The Sealed Card

* * *

Sakura lands right in Shaoran's arms, the force knocking both of the over. Just as they got up, the two holes in the clock tower were filled. Shaoran looked at her, and smiled. "Let's get back to the festival." He said. Sakura nodded, and took out her star staff. "Fly!" She shouted and tapped it, the card faded as white ribbon-like substances shot out of it and wrapped around Sakura's back, forming slightly transparent wings. 

"Hold on tight." She told him, as he embraced her tightly. Sakura jumped and flew right out the side of the clock tower. In a minute or two, they were gliding over the stage where the performance was held. "How do we explain this to everyone?" She asked Shaoran, looking down at the audience.

Sakura found a place to land, and entered backstage, followed by Shaoran. Meilin and Tomoyo were already there, and Tomoyo was hugging Sakura's dress, hoping she didn't get hurt to badly, and that both her and Li-kun were safe. Meilin was at Tomoyo's side, trying to assure her that both Sakura and Shaoran were okay.

When both looked up, they saw both Sakura and Shaoran in one piece, looking like they've never felt better. "So, how do we explain to everyone how they stayed here through the night without remembering?" Everyone was out of ideas, so they stayed there, silent until Sakura remembered something.

"Where are Kero and Yue?" She asked, looking around. "We HAVE to find them, mostly Kero! They could take him as a stuffed animal and he can't do anything about it! What if he moves, or is still in his true form?" Shaoran took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "They're all right, trust me. Let's go find them." And he led her out.

Meilin turned to Tomoyo. "Do you think she finally said it?" Tomoyo nodded, and then looked a bit sad. "I didn't get Sakura's confession on tape though. Maybe I'll get her first kiss if we follow her!" He eyes became starry once more and rushed out. Meilin followed her thinking, _good thing she confessed so soon, or they wouldn't have any time for fun and we would have to go through something like this next time we meet, if we ever got to meet again..._

Sakura and Shaoran found Kero and Yukito easily; they were at the amusement park where the Sealed Card took them. Sakura sensed that the new card felt a little sad seeing the two, but Sakura sent her a happy wave of power, reassuring the card that she would be forgiven and she was happy once more.

For some reason, no one was sleepy or questioned what happened. It was as if the Sealed Card incident never happened, though all the footage (including the ones in Sonomi's three cameras) was erased still, and the gang was all happy because of that, if word about magic got out, they had no idea what would happen.

* * *

The present day was Sunday, and tomorrow, Shaoran would have to leave to Hong Kong again. They gang (Eriol included) spent the day having fun. They shopped, ate, shopped, went to the park, but most of all they shopped. 

"Meilin, do we really need all this?" Shaoran asked her. "I mean, you already have too much at home! We had to get you another closet." Meilin looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean? You can never have too many clothes." Shaoran made a face. "But what if-"

Sakura cut him off. "It's a girl thing, Shaoran-kun, you'll never understand." Shaoran shook his head. "No, I don't think I ever will." Tomoyo and Eriol were silent, for Tomoyo was videotaping "The First Day of the Official Couple of Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun" and Eriol was just being mysteriously silent.

* * *

Monday morning, Sakura was excused by her father to see Shaoran and Meilin off at the airport. Meilin decided to go ahead, but not before she gave Shaoran a necklace with a jade pendant. "Thought you might like that." She told him, and went off to board the plane. 

Shaoran stepped forward to give the necklace to Sakura, and Sakura stepped forward to receive it. Their hands touched, and both of them blushed. "This is just like last time." Sakura said, and Shaoran nodded. "Except this time, I'm going back with an answer." And with that, he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, soft and tender, but with a touch of hunger, longing, and… sorrow?

When they broke, Sakura looked at him, and embraced him. "Sayonara, Shaoran." She whispered. "I prefer to think of it as 'see you soon.'" He told her. That's when a woman's voice sounded. "Flight AC398 Air China will leave in 5 minutes, last call for flight AC398, non-stop to Hong Kong." Shaoran turned to leave, and waved goodbye.

"Seen you soon Shaoran!" Sakura called, and he waved back, smiling.

Sakura turned, and walked back home. She would have to catch up at school tomorrow, but today, she just wanted to take a long walk.

* * *

Tomoyo and Meilin were still corresponding, and sometimes Sakura and Shaoran would talk, for hours, and hours, with no end. "Come on Sakura-chan, give me the phone!" Tomoyo had to pry the phone out of Sakura's hands to get it. "Maybe you should just write a letter, or email him!" Sakura pouted, "Fine Tomoyo-chan." 

Eriol had long since returned to England, and was living happily with Kaho Mizuki. They sometimes talked on the phone, but other than that, he was pretty much out of their lives. Kaho became a teacher there, and Eriol was trying to be a normal teenager –at least as normal as the reincarnation of Clow can be.

* * *

Four years passed, and now Sakura was 17 years old. She still loved Shaoran, and got in no relationships with anyone. She was sad, but her cards told her not to worry. Tomoyo-chan noticed just how miserable Sakura felt without Shaoran, so she made another plan with Meilin. 

Meilin was scared that Shaoran might somehow forget about Sakura, and fall for one of his fan girls, so she told Tomoyo that she would help a hundred percent and more.

Sakura was out shopping for Tomoyo had asked her to buy some stuff for her, and Sakura gladly told her yes, for she wanted something to get her mind off Shaoran. When she got back to Tomoyo's mansion, she saw that Tomoyo-chan was talking to someone.

This certain someone had ruby eyes and midnight hair. "MEILIN-CHAN!" Sakura screamed and rushed to hug/suffocate her. "When did you get here? What happened to your hair? Meilin-chan, you're _here_!" Meilin smiled. "I know, I got here a few minutes ago, I got my hair cut, sadly, and YES! I, Li Meilin, am _here_ in Tomoeda, Japan."

Someone cleared their throat behind the girls, Sakura turned at nearly burst into tears of joy, instead, she went and suffocated/hugged him. "Shaoran-kun! I'm so glad you're here!" When she let go, he gave her a small kiss, and hugged her.

In the background, Meilin was looking around the living room, and Tomoyo was videotaping "The Second Most Kawaii Moment of Sakura's Life! –Soon To Be the Third" as she called it. "Your first kiss Sakura-chan, no wait, your first kiss captured by me, Daidouji Tomoyo!" She had gone starry-eyed.

"What about me?" Someone said, and everyone turned to the voice. "Eriol-kun!" The two girls cried, while his descendants (both of them, though only one is blood) muttered, "Clow."

"Yes, not that we're all together again, let me discuss some things with you." Eriol took a seat on one of the couches, as did Tomoyo followed by Meilin. Sakura and Shaoran sat on the loveseat, for it was the only one left. "First, Shaoran, your mother has decided that you may stay until you're 21 years old, by then, she expects you to have proposed and wants to hold the wedding in Hong Kong."

Shaoran's eyes popped out. "She's already planning the wedding! She'll plan the rest of my life, like what gender my children will be!" Now Sakura was really red, and Shaoran just realized what he said, also turning redder than Sakura.

"N-not that I'm planning to have children!" He added. At this Eriol smiled. "But you have to have children; you have to make an heir for the Li Clan. Anyways, let's steer away from Shaoran's love life. Sakura, may I see your cards?" Sakura pulled out a deck of pink cards, and handed them to Eriol. Meilin sudden announced she remembered she had to go to the apartment and pick up the keys. She left, and Eriol turned back to Sakura and her cards.

"I see your power has grown since we last met, the cards are all happy you are their mistress." He told Sakura, and she nodded. Suddenly, Eriol's pocket started to glow, and then the light faded. Eriol quickly took a mirror out of his pocket.

"Albus?" He questioned. A voice in the mirror answered. "Yes, it is me. Now Eriol, I am going to apparate into the room, please warn the others." Eriol looked up, and told everyone to stand clear. Next thing they knew, a loud crack echoed throughout Tomoyo's mansion. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shook hands with Eriol Hirrigazawa, reincarnation of Clow-sama. He then looked upon Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress and Mistress of the Clow, and Li Shaoran, blood descendant of Clow-sama and Sakura's former partner in the Card Captor days.

"This must be the young mistress, please to meet you." Dumbledore spoke in an unknown language, however everyone but Tomoyo could understand it. "H-hai, I mean yes, I am. Please call me Sakura." Sakura shook his hand, and Dumbledore turned to Shaoran. "And this must be the blood descendant of Clow." Shaoran shook his hand. "Li Shaoran."

Tomoyo was confused. "Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, I can't understand anything you're saying!" She whined. Eriol took her hand, and said two words. "It's a translation spell, you should understand us now." Tomoyo smiled. "Arigatou Eriol-kun! But how can you all understand it?" Sakura spoke next. "Kero-chan's been teaching me over the four years, he says it's the language of wizards, but we use it to talk to other people that know magic."

"I learned before I came Japan, and I expect Shaoran had to learn, to be able to commune with other people that knew magic, so he could maintain the clan." Eriol answered Tomoyo's next question before she spoke it. Tomoyo nodded and let Dumbledore continue.

"As I was saying, Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard that has been killing for the past 20 years or so, has targeted Hogwarts. I came to ask you to give Harry Potter, the only one that can kill him, a fighting chance. I ask you to train the students in defense and give Harry some special lessons. I know you have been training for the past four years or so. Sakura has her two guardians, Shaoran has to train for the clan, and Eriol has been training with his guardians and Kaho. The term starts soon, in a week really. You have plenty of time to prepare. You may fly here if you want, or teleport if it's more convenient."

Sakura happily nodded, she really wanted to help the Harry Potter Kero told her about, and Shaoran agreed to go too. Eriol as well, but when Tomoyo wanted to go and bring Meilin with her, they weren't so sure. "Please, Eriol-kun? Sakura-chan? Shaoran-kun?" She begged, and begged until they all agreed. Dumbledore gave them letters and apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Well, let's get packing…"

* * *

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura; they belong to J.K. Rowling, CLAMP, and their respective owners. 

I did not intend this to be a CCS/HP crossover; it just came out that way. I wanted this to just be a continuation of the movie, and an oneshot. It looked better this way though. Please R&R, tell me what you think. I accept all reviews. Constructive criticism encouraged, flames ignored but still read.

OMG! I just realized that I said I would post this sometime in August, I'm FIVE MONTHS EARLY! I was bored and started writing this when I should've started Hidden Romance. -.-'

Though Eriol and Kaho were a couple in the manga, they WILL NOT be a couple here, sorry EH fans!

Eriol and Albus were from Europe, so they say first names first.

Sakura and Shaoran are from Japan and China, they say family names first.

edit the summary was cut off, so here is the full one:

CCSHP xover Direct 2nd Movie Continuation spoilers Sakura and coare now 16 and going to Hogwarts. They are to help harry, but all they can give him is a fighting chance, the battle is left to him, will he win? Or will he diein the hands of the Dark Lord and lead the world to darkness?


	2. Arrival

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_Sakura happily nodded, she really wanted to help the Harry Potter Kero told her about, and Shaoran agreed to go too. Eriol as well, but when Tomoyo wanted to go and bring Meilin with her, they weren't so sure. "Please, Eriol-kun? Sakura-chan? Shaoran-kun?" She begged, and begged until they all agreed. Dumbledore gave them letters and apparated back to Hogwarts. _

"_Well, let's get packing…"

* * *

_

**Now**

* * *

Harry Potter, 17 years of age, was coming back to school. This was his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and already, he was of age. The protection laid upon him by Albus Dumbledore had gone, he was now on board the train to Hogwarts, sitting in a compartment with his friends, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom was with them as well. All was silent, until the train stopped, and they heard a female's voice call, "First years, come with me! All first years, come with me!" This was because Hagrid was gone, and now they had many teacher positions open. 

Once the trio was inside the castle, the sorting began. There were at least 100 first years or more, and everyone was tired from the wait. Hermione had indeed been voted Head Girl, and surprisingly, Harry as Head Boy. The sorting took longer than was expected, for Filch came in during the middle of the sorting to whisper something into Dumbledore's ear.

Just as the sorting was finished, and Dumbledore was about to stand up to make his speech, the doors flew open. In flew nine figures. Two had transparent wings, two had snow-white angel wings, two had midnight black butterfly wings, and three were standing on a floating seal.

In other words, Sakura summoned fly to give her and Shaoran wings, after them came Yue and Cerberus, then Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun, and lastly Eriol carrying Tomoyo and Meilin. The students gasped, this was not the first time someone barged in during the speech, but this was the first time a group of people flew in during the speech.

Most heads turned to Dumbledore, but he just smiled until they all landed. Eriol went up to Dumbledore and they embraced. A short embrace, and then Dumbledore turned to make his speech. "As you have seen, we have new people joining us this year at Hogwarts. Let me introduce the sorcerers of the East. Kinomoto Sakura –at this point she walked up next to Dumbledore and bowed—Li Shaoran –in which he followed suit, as did everyone else—Eriol Hiriigazawa, Meilin Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji. Then we have Tskukishiro Yukito as Yue, Kero as Cerberus,Akizuki Nakuru as Ruby Moon, and Suppi as Spinal Sun.

"They will be filling in various positions in the school, and I expect you all to respect them as you do the other teachers. They have the power to dock as many points as nessecary." He went on with his speech, but that's the most important part. After which the gang sat down at different tables. Meilin and Tomoyo both had translation spells cast over them, so it was easy for them to know what they were saying. Eriol knew English by heart, as did the gaurdians, but the two left had trouble.

"You know what! That is it!" Sakura summoned her Star Staff and took out a card. "Voice! Please let us know what they are saying and teach us the language, English! (1)" Voice came out, and surprised the students as she (2) flew over both Sakura and Shaoran, giving them what he mistress requested. Voice the returned back into card form and floated down into Sakura's hand.

So Sakura and Shaoran sat down where they were standing, at the Griffindors' Table. "Blimey! How did you do that?" A redhead immediately asked them. "I'm the cards' mistress, and they are happy to help me." Sakura replied, confused at the question. Shaoran understood what the redhead –Ron—was trying to say.

(3)_"They are magicians here, not sorcerers and sorceresses. Here, they learn how to have their magic focused through a wand and released with words. They don't really interact with cards and elements like we do." _Sakura nodded and turned back to Ron. "We have a different kind of magic where I live." When he nodded, he smiled again. "I'm Ron Weasly, this is my mate Harry Potter, and my other friend, Hermione Granger."

Sakura stared at Harry, then smiled. "Look Shaoran, Eriol was right, he's so _kawaii_!" Shaoran sweatdropped. "Now you're **agreeing** with Clow about that!" Sakura nodded. Hermione suddenly jumped at the word Clow. "You know Clow Reed? The most powerful magician that ever lived? But he died! I read all about him."

Sakura looked at the girl. "We only know his _reincarnation_, I have his cards though." She turned to Shaoran. "Where's Eriol-_kun_?" "The bastard's over there with dear Tomoyo-_chan_." Shaoran replied. Sakura made him sit as she walked over to Eriol.

It was then the Shaoran noticed that mostly everyone was staring at him. "What!" He barked and all but three turned their heads. "Um, Mr.Li, why do you hate Mr.Hiriigizawa?" Hermione dared to ask. In return, she got a sigh from Shaoran and a calm reply from Sakura, who had just returned. "Shaoran-_kun_ is a descendant of Clow-_san _which means he's also a descendant of Eriol-_kun_. He doesn't fancy Eriol-_kun_ too much, eh Xiao Lang?"

"Oh, thank you Miss Kinomoto." Sakura frowned a bit. "Call me Sakura! I feel so OLD being called that, though you'd probably be lucky to get away with Li-_kun_ with him." She pointed to Shaoran. "Isn't that right Xiao Lang?" He grunted and picked up a piece of chicken. Sakura sighed, just how long was this going to last before her boyfriend felt comfortable around other people? She still remembered the first day they met. That day was one she'd never forget.

The next moment, she felt something being shoved in front of her. It was a plate of food. "You better eat Sakura_-chan_, you've used up most your energy with the fly card. The voice card is drawing a lot of energy from you too." Sakura accepted the food. "I have plenty left, enough to keep both of us alive for the next month or so." She told him, but gave him a hug for caring.

Soon, the feast was over, and the prefects were leading the students to their common rooms. The gang gathered up, and everyone looked at Eriol. "Follow me to our sleeping quarters." It turned out Hogwarts was well prepared for special visitors. There were nine rooms, side-by-side, all filled with the best furniture and everything the guests needed. Each on even had their own bathroom and boy was it big!

The past week, Sakura and Shaoran had been getting along fairly well, they were catching up and having fun together. Shaoran also found out about Sakura's habit of sleeping under the stars, so he created an illusion on her ceiling for it to look like the night sky. "Good night." He said to her and kissed her good-night.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

(1) Sakura's powers (as well as Shaoran's) have developed over the four years. Meilin, Shaoran, and Sakura are now trained in most martial arts and know good battle skills. Weapons will be introduced later on. 

(2) I gave the cards genders based on how they look. I don't like calling them "it" unless I have to. (Like for maze and illusion.)

(3) For this chapter only, everything japanese and not understandable by everyone else will be italicized, but afterwards, only sentences will be and not the "-chan" or "-kun" stuff.

I hope you liked this chapter! Hope you R&R! Other ANs are in my blog!

* * *

Just to make this clear:

This takes place after the 6th book, pretty much everything happened, but Dumbledore did not die, there are not such things as horcruxes, and the castle did not fall apart. Many teachers went, who went and who's filling in for them will be in the next chappy!


	3. Fight

**Last Time**

"_Good night." He Shaoran said to her Sakura and kissed her good-night._

**Now**

"Wake up Harry, oh Harry wake up! It's the first day of class and I want to see who the new teachers are! Oh Harry, you are **hopeless**!" In response to Hermione's calls, Harry groaned and turned to his other side. Hermione, having no other choice, took out her wand and muttered. "Aguamenti." A jet of water emmited from her wand and sprayed Harry in the face. Immediately, he got up and attemted to punch whoever did that, and missed Hermione only by a hair, or two. She stood up, gathered her stuff, and left without another word. "Sorry." He called after her, and then got out of bed.

Breakfast was okay, and Hermione forgave him, but Harry had that feeling that someone was watching him. Harry also noticed that the Patil twins where back in school, even after all that happened. When he asked why, Parvati told him it was because her parents finally agreed that it was safer with Dumbledore. Harry shrugged, and walked off to his first class, DADA. This class was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, and since Draco left, Harry didn't dread it like he always did. That didn't mean he looked forward to it though.

When Harry, and the rest of the class, entered, half of them were fairly surprised.

**Earlier That Day**

"_Ohayo Sakura-chan!" "Ohayo Shaoran-kun!" _The two of them walked down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. "_Ohayo Sakura-san." _A voice behind them spoke. _"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!"_ Sakura sat down at the Gryffindor table again and began to take some eggs. _"Um, Eriol, since everyone has wands here, what do we use to teach them magic? Should I use create to make a wand for me?" _Eriol shook his head and smiled. _"No Sakura-san, we just transform our staff or sword into a wand and the words just come to us. That's part of the magic of Clow Reed."_ Sakura smiled and continued to eat. _"Arigatou, Eriol-kun."_

Once everyone in the gang was done eating, Eriol took out slips of paper. "These will be your assigned positions. I have Defense against the Dark Arts, Sakura and Shaoran will patrol the halls and maybe watch the teachers because they are Harry's tutors for three nights a week. They may also help with any class, or just be part of it. Tomoyo-chan has Muggle –non-magic people—Studies. Meilin has potions; Yue and Cerberus are in charge for Care of Magical Creatures, Suppi and Ruby are to help me. Everyone got that?" They all nodded. "Good, let's get to it."

Most everyone went off in separate directions.

**Back To Where We Left Off**

The blue haired person with glasses, who the rest of us know as Eriol, was sitting in an armchair. On his lap was Suppi and to his site was Nakuru. The students were all gathered up outside the classroom, as if expecting an invitation before they enter. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Come on in." Eriol spoke calmly and everyone rushed in, fighting to get a seat in the back. Only Hermione wanted to sit in the front, she had been interested in Eriol –not relationship-wise—ever since she heard that he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

After the students each found a seat they were comfortable with, Eriol stood up and began the lesson. "Welcome, I am Eriol Hiriigazawa, and I am filling in for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You may call me Eriol, for quite a few of you are older than I am and we are all pretty much the same age. Now, let us began with our first lesson…"

In the middle of the lesson, Sakura and Shaoran silently entered the class and sat down in the back, they were observing Harry, but Sakura couldn't help thinking about what Eriol taught. "…and that's why learning to sense auras is important to any witch or wizard. I see only two students in this class have potential, for only two of them felt a tingle when Sakura and Shaoran entered." The rest of the class turned around, surprised the two entered so quietly. "Harry and Hermione were the only ones that noticed them at all, and both Sakura and Shaoran's auras are flaring wildly. I suggest you all start practicing sensing people's presence. First start with noticing what's around you. The sounds, the smells, the feel of it. Everything you see, hear, smell, feel, and maybe even taste. That is all for today."

The class all picked up their books and left, talking amongst themselves about how interesting a lesson that was. Eriol turned to Sakura and Shaoran. "Thanks for helping me; I couldn't have done it alone." Sakura smiled. "It's nothing Eriol-kun! We were passing by when Nakuru-chan said you needed some help! I also saw that Harry has some potential, I'm glad."

Sakura then turned to see how Tomoyo was doing and Shaoran went to potions to see Meilin. When he got to the dungeons, he saw that Harry was in this class as well. Meilin was doing a very good job of controlling the class, but since she did not have a wand, she could not do the potions beforehand and tell exactly how well students were doing. Shaoran stepped up to her, and took out his black ball on a rope (1). He closed his eyes, and the thing glowed. Instead of turning to the Li Clan Sword, it turned into a silver wand with a moon on the top. He handed it to Meilin, and stepped back.

Several students were watching him as he did this, and wondered why the next second Meilin glomped him. Many were thinking 'I thought he was with Miss Kinomoto.' After Meilin got off him, Shaoran went off to search for Sakura, saying Meilin could use the wand for the day. He found Sakura off in Divination with Firenze. "We will now observe the fire, notice the shapes the flames take. They will tell many things that may or may not come to be." Sakura was staring into one, the flames reflecting off her eyes. When Shaoran walked up to her, she whispered. "Firey is telling me what it means, I really don't like it, and I don't want people to die! Shaoran-kun…" She started crying a bit, and felt Shaoran's strong arms wrapping around her. More tears came out, and she started hiccupping. "_It'll be alright Sakura, I promise, it'll be alright._" He spoke to her in Japanese, hoping to calm her down.

**Lunch**

Harry was enjoying a ham and cheese sandwich and apple juice when what seemed like a mutant rabbit with small transparent wings jumped into his lap and dropped a note on his plate, and then it hopped away, leaving Harry to wonder where it came from. "Oi! Harry, what's that note say?" His best friend Ron inquired. Harry opened it up and read aloud:

_Hello Harry_

_Please meet me outside the castle at nine o' clock tonight for your first lesson. Bring your two friends if you must. Shaoran and I look forward to seeing you then. Eriol will escort you to our meeting place._

_Sakura_

"I guess your getting your first lesson tonight, mate." Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "You too Ron, see here? It says 'bring your two friends' and I'm taking you and Hermione with me. They finished lunch and walked out to their next class.

**That Night**

Before Eriol could ask the fat lady to open up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the Gryffindor common room with some normal wear (2). He smiled at their eagerness and started walked towards the stairs, the others followed him. Eriol was a little annoyed he was not able to help with their training, but he and Dumbledore had to keep Lord Voldemort and at bay for as long as possible.

When they got to the Quidditch field, the three met up with Sakura and Shaoran, who were wearing new costumes made by Tomoyo. They were really wearing larger versions of Shaoran's Ceremonial Robes, and Sakura's was pink. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at them weirdly, as if they had somehow sprouted two heads. "What ARE you wearing?" Hermione managed to ask. "Tomoyo-chan designed them for us; they're a version of Shaoran-kun's old robes. Of course, I like the ones we wore when we were 13 MUCH better!" At that comment, Shaoran blushed madly.

"Let's start!" Sakura walked to the center of the field, followed by the other four. "So, what do you want to start with?" Hermione started thinking about all she wanted to learn from the Eastern Sorcerers. "Uh, can you show us some stuff you can teach us?" She asked. "Well, I can teach you anything if you try, but I'll spar a bit with Shaoran." She took out her key that she always wore on her neck.

"Key with the power of the stars!  
Show me your true form!  
By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you!  
Release!"

The key glowed in her hands, and stretched to become the Star Staff. Sakura grabbed one of her cards and threw it out in front of her. "Release!" The staff hit the card, and a sword emerged. This time, it was in the form of a katana. "Now Shaoran-kun, don't go easy on me!" She took a battle stance, as Shaoran released his Li Clan Sword and got into a battle stance as well. "You three may want to back up." An angelic voice said from behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Follow me." Tomoyo said as she got into the stands with her video camera. "Sakura-chan! Eriol-kun put a shield around this place! He says you can try everything you want!"

Sakura nodded and turned back to Shaoran. "Let's start." She ran towards him, prepared for an attack. Shaoran jumped up, took out an ofuda, and threw it. "Suiryuu, Shiyou-rai! (Water Dragon, come forth!)" The water shot directly at Sakura, who summoned storm and watery to counter the attack. She did a double back flip and landed with a kick towards Shaoran. Sakura was four feet away from Shaoran, but her kick sent a wave of power that both pushed him back and cut him a bit too.

Shaoran ran towards Sakura and attempted to attack with his sword, but she leaned back and managed to trip him. "Sakura! You are holding back! I NEED ACTION!" Tomoyo shouted to her, Sakura nodded and smiled. "This is what I learned over those four years." Her aura flared dangerously, that even Ron shivered a little. Before, Harry and Hermione had felt tingling sensations. In the darkness, it looked like Sakura had a pink glow around her, then Shaoran's aura spiked as well. He knew he was close to his maximum, and that Sakura had only reached half her limit, this was not good.

Sakura's katana glowed pink, and Shaoran's sword went green. In seconds, the two lights clashed. After a minute or so, all you could see was two blurs, green and pink, crashing into each other. Back in the stands, Harry muttered. "Where are Omnioculars where you need them?" Two girls, who were watching the battle intently, then shushed him.

The battle ended with Sakura pinning Shaoran down. She then smiled and laid down on him, breathing in and out. "Sakura! Yue's here!" Tomoyo shouted as Yue finally got in after the barrier went away. He was paler than usual as she flew to his mistress. "Mistress! Let me heal you." Sakura gave a weak smile. "Eriol was right to keep you out; you would've rushed in to stop the fight otherwise." Then Cerberus flew in and glared at Shaoran. "Oi! Kid, did you do this to my Mistress?" Shaoran looked at him wearily, before Sakura stopped Cerberus from attacking. "Don't worry Kero-chan, I'm fine."

Cerberus looked at Shaoran, then Sakura. "If he ever hurts you Sakura, I'll, I'll –haha, I don't want this M rated–!"

The next few weeks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came every other day to learn about their magic. During those sessions, Shaoran assigned him to be Sakura's personal guardian. He would always stop her from doing anything that might hurt her, and I me ANYTHING. This lead to…

"Shaoran, I'm fine! I'm not a kid, I can fight for myself!" "But Sakura, it's just that—""I don't care! It's just that what! I'm too weak? I'm not strong enough? I'm too DELICATE! What is it!" "Sakura—""I need you to know that I am strong, I don't NEED a personal bodyguard 24/7!"

**Author's Notes**

First off, I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter, I am simply using them in my fan fiction.

(1) It's what the sword is before he releases/transforms it. The tiny ball thing.

(2) Like sweatshirts and stuff, other than black robes.

Special thanks to izzysccs (dot) xentia (dot) net for the info on the incantations! I really don't have many rants on this chapter, have a nice summer/winter though! Please R&R. Also, check out my LJ for the review replies. Reviews are open for a week and then locked for friends only. Comment 2 add!


End file.
